Mafia Gazette Past Issue 115
The Mafia Gazette Issue 115 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Tuesday 12th December 'TUQ TIMEBOMB? ' By The_Unknown_Quill Leadership questions spread once more it seems in the direction of Las Vegas, NV. It was a Monday afternoon and I had been dismissed early, and so headed back to my quarters to stick my head in the paper. However, it was a pleasant surprise to find a letter from the grandchild of none other than deceased TUQ Earner, Execu_tioner. However, it was not the most enjoyable series of letters that followed as I caught up on what had happened to this poor child’s family after the death of what was his grandfather. Only hours previous his father, Zelda of Las Vegas, was shot dead by Execu_tioner’s old crew mate, Sammael. It appears that Zelda was playing a bizarre game of “Mug me” With an unknown individual, when Sammael attacked and murdered him. Our young and despairing Hoodlum, Jedi, now without his grandfather or father, was later informed that the letter his father sent to assure TUQ he was in fact the descendant of their late Crew-mate, did not arrive. Did not arrive, or was over looked? It seems that the TUQ ranks are approaching situations such as these with speed, not haste. Shoot first, ask questions later, one might say. If one of their own blood can be murdered without even checking their morning mail, never mind questioning the situation, then how many other “mistakes” can be made at the cost of these men of the west? The late Mr. Clamps seems to have been the first in what is an ongoing train of blood, running through the fingers of The Unknown Quantity. 'MIAMI STREETBOSS SPARKS MURDER HUNT ' By Anonymous At 10:46 PM last night, Miami Street Boss William_Sabatini was shot dead in the city of Dallas. Sabatini is believed to have had minor links to the drugs trade on the east coast, allegedly using his gang to move cocaine in the region, in partnership with members of the Mafia, including some top Bosses, but is believed to have become a wanted man after a series of incidents in the city of Atlanta saw him fall from favour. Sabatini is believed to have owed some money to Atlanta family Angels With Dirty Faces over the use of a restaurant in the city. A number of weeks ago, the Street Boss opened Wild Willies Steakhouse in the city of Atlanta, but sources indicate there was a minor dispute over payment of protection money to the Atlanta family. In the week before his death, Sabatini is believed to have had discussions with Angels With Dirty Faces members, including their boss, Albert-Neri, but continued to run the Steakhouse, receiving members of his street gang and other visitors to the eatery, all while seemingly refusing to pay protection money for the use of his business in the city and despite these earlier discussions. Matters came to a head yesterday with the death of Angels With Dirty Faces Gangster Louis_Buchalter, who was shot dead in the early hours of the previous morning in Atlanta. Buchalter was described as being a collector for the Atlanta crime family and is believed to have held a senior position despite his young age. Sources named William_Sabatini as the trigger man, with speculation arising that the murder was related to extortion in the city. Reaction to this murder was swift and fierce. In response, Sabatini associate jman was shot dead at 4:30PM in the city of Atlanta by an unknown gunman. Twenty minutes later another Sabatini associate, Big_FAt_Delicious, was also shot dead in nearby Miami, again by an unknown gunman. And in the same evening, reports from Chicago saw a third Sabatini gang member, porkchop2, assassinated in the windy city. Porkchop2 had apparently been seen slurring his words on the street and promising revenge on those who killed his associates, one of whom he claimed was his brother. A bullet took the top of his head off as he left a Chicago speakeasy. Witnesses in the neighbourhood heard a number of shots, but were unable to positively identify the assailants to police. William_Sabatini himself had been locked up in Atlanta, while awaiting trial for the murder of Buchalter. While in custody, he is reported to have been stabbed at least 3 times by fellow Atlanta inmates and badly wounded. Inmates claim they saw Angels With Dirty Faces Gangster Freddy_Corleone being wrestled to the ground by prison guards after a failed attack. Prisoners say the guards also confiscated a home-made shank from the Gangsters possession. After being released on appeal, Sabatini fled to Miami and was incarcerated there, where he mingled with the prison population in an attempt to disappear. Not long after his release, shots were fired and he fled again, this time to Dallas and more jail time, where again, fellow inmates continued to attack him. While he languished in jail in Dallas, shots were fired at another of his gang members, anthonydallasandro in Miami, who fled to Atlanta and was arrested for Robbery. Anthonydallasandro’s corpse was later removed from Atlanta jail by coroners, where he had been found stabbed to death in his cell. The onset of night-fall saw no end to the carnage as another Sabatini associate, Splintz00, was ambushed as he stood on a train platform. He was shot once and fatally wounded. Witnesses reportedly heard him groan "The hell?", before death took him. His time of death was put by officials at 10:34PM. The violence came to an end shortly after, as Sabatini was released from prison, where he promptly shot and killed Atlanta Gangster NicoliStanislav in the city of Dallas after a brief gunfight. Sabatini himself was then shot and killed by someone believed to have been a family member of Angels with Dirty Faces, ending the night of violence. The gunman has not been identified, but witnesses report him administering a "coup de grace" to the prone form of the wounded William_Sabatini, kneeling down beside him to put a bullet in his head and leave a clear message of intent. Dr Crippen, the Chief Medical Examiner stated that death was the result of a gunshot wound to the head, fired at close proximity. Sabatini was the sixth and last fatality from his gang to die. The remaining members of the late Sabatini street gang were believed to have gone underground this afternoon and were unavailable for comment. The Angels With Dirty Faces have also chosen to offer no comment on this incident. 'AN INTERVIEW WITH TIFA ' By Fisk Capizzi Late one Tuesday afternoon, I managed to secure a date in a certain ladies diary. If only it had not been work related though… I was invited to see T1fa, from Los Angeles to get what was at the time, a neutral interview. This was easy for me, as I lived around the corner from her bar, Making Waves, and was able to pop in there on that one evening. We sat and had drinks; she looked great as always, as did the boots. I started off by pointing out I wouldn’t bury for details if she decided to answer No Comment, as I was not trying to unearth anything. She giggled, took a sip of her drink and accepted. It was upon addressing her as “Tiffany” that I was finally reassured of what she preferred, and that was Tifa. She then informed me all was well, with both herself and her immediate family. There was so much I wanted to ask her, I knew I wouldn’t manage it all, and as the wind howled outside, the last thing I was thinking about was my walk home I wanted to break the ice with a joke or two, I’ve always liked to keep any conversations or business relations I have with people light, but still set on the point. We established that I ask the questions, and she would answer them. And after putting that to the test with the question “Do you understand?” We were set to go. I wanted to cover the whole “What State is LA in?” as at the time things may have looked a little grim, out of place and kind of dark. She informed me with a most pleasant smile that she wanted the city to bloom with business, and hopefully have no need for the “No nonsense lockdown” policies that have been enforced in the past, and are still being used today. Effective they may be, it in turn would do nothing for her hope of business for the capital. After a bit more political and off-the-record banter, I pointed out to her that LA was in fact in California. Not whatever she had said. My wit does not stand up to much in the wind though and no sooner had we finished laughing over it, a tumble weed found its way into the bar and promptly slapped me in the face. I had set myself one small goal that I wanted to get out of her by the end of the interview, not only for the sake of my payroll, but so she could get across one all important message. “So, what are your intentions?” She smiled once more back at me, never had I met a more pleasant woman than on this night. Sure everyone smiles for the camera, but there are many who have their own stamp of approval that points out they are still themselves. Tifa got that across through the smile on her face. “I would like to see the peace between the East and the West to continue, and I would also like to see all the Made Men and higher rankers working together to better the future for everyone. There is always going to be conflict, no matter how hard anyone works. However there needs to be something in place in which petty rows and ruffled egos can be sorted without it being dragged over continuing family bloodlines” This is what I hope was what the respected readers wanted to hear from the good lady, her own honest intentions, using whatever man power she has built up over the months to help achieve it. I also managed to make clear that she was still heading the LA organisation known as ASDA. Of course for her own safety and the fact it’s not my business, I kept my nose well clear of inside the so called “Mob Family” Some time passed and we reminisced of the younger years when I would be found sprawled out on this very floor, before I discovered that I could put a pen to paper and make a living. Tifa even hinted at maybe a franchise of the popular bar being opened up, if of course the banker would allow such a thing. The wind still shook the front door, but we carried on, oblivious to the distractions, sipping fine cognacs in her fine leather sofas. “I trust everyone within your family, being the large one that it is, is well and working as expected?” She smiled that smile once again and answered without hesitation. “They work hard, play hard and in the end do me proud” I mentioned that it would be ideal to get an interview with one of her associates someday, she happily agreed. Alas, my slot in the Lady of LA’s diary had been spent, after wishing each other well and finishing our drinks, I left her to her business and set for my apartment some street corners away. That concludes my interview with this lady of mafia. I’d like to leave you with small piece of humour I have acquired over the years of moving from place to place, researching interviews. Some people do stupid things in interviews; they sneeze on the desk, go giddy, or make themselves look an idiot. This is totally true, once, when an interviewer asked a candidate, who was applying for a position with the company, about his hobbies, "He stood up and started tap dancing around my office." 'SCARE FOR ASDA CAPO ' By Gazette Reporter A shockwave rippled through LA on the evening of Tuesday the 12th, when numerous reports of the crime family ASDA’s Capo, Bertone, taking a fatal bullet came to this reporters ears. Talking from my Dallas hideout in Texas, I received a mail from a trusted source that claimed he had seen Bertone shot and killed by the police while attempting to evade arrest. After asking around, I found out the same thing from others, until I found one who put me straight. After asking to remain anonymous, he told me that Bertone was fleeing the scene after attempting to score from a train car while stationary on an LA line. The police swooped and cornered the man, who decided to make a run for it. As the fatal bullet was fired, bodyguard Ryan Reid stepped into its path, without hesitation or thought to his own safety, and was killed instantly. Bertone managed to flee from the drama and was later seen leaving a moving tribute to the man who saved his life in the Church yard. It is unknown if the Capo was ever apprehended for the crime. 'A FIGHT NIGHT REVIEW ' By Lady_Naomi On the evening of Monday the 11th of December, the very first "Fight Night" took place. Lots of people attended the fight, the arena was quite full. Lady_Naomi introduced both Tomson and Sybor to the crowd, and there it started. Sybor took the lead early by dominating Tomson, but moments later Tomson took over and held it. Tomson played the crowed and everyone was cheering except for one man Breaker. Tomson ended the fight with a kick to the head. After the fight was over, Breaker went nuts and ran up to an unconscious Sybor kicking and punching him. He went totally out of control so the Bodyguards had to step in and throw him out of the arena. Breaker wasn't happy about the result. Before the fight started he made a bet on Sybor for $10,000. This was also the reason why he reacted that way. When asked about his actions he had this to say; Breaker: That stupid sissy has to be happy the Bodyguards came in to help, else he would've been dead. Cause of him I lost $10,000 and I'm not happy about it. Another who wasn't happy at all was Sybor, he got his ass kicked by Tomson who dominated the match. His comments after the match; Sybor: I lost yeah, I made one little mistake and it cost me the match. But I will certainly not stop here. I'm going to train very hard and than I will start fighting again! When asked about Breaker hitting and kicking him when he was unconscious he responded; Sybor: I hope he has a life insurance, cause if I see him somewhere I will kill him! The person who organised the fight, Lady_Naomi, was very happy with the fight. She had this to say; Lady_Naomi: the competitors were good, the crowd loved the fight and some lucky persons made a bet on the right man and left with some extra cash. Not many people made bets on the fight, so that's pretty sad as I organised the fight especially to bet. But that will hopefully change when I organise the next Fight Night. The exact date for the next "Fight Night" isn't known yet, but Lady_Naomi says it won't be that long before she organises one again. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' By John Milton MURDER INCORPORATED is in need of an office assistance. Duties will include good short hand, good attention to detail, ability to copy and structure posting, willingness to deal with clients and lists and general good book keeping. Applicants must be at least 3 weeks old, preferably citizens, well spoken and frequently available to work. Contact Jim-Garrison for more details. 19:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Staff wanted! The Mafia Gazette is still looking for both regular columnists and one-off articles. Got a juicy bit of info? Drop me a line, if it makes it into a story there could be money in it for you. The news doesn’t tell itself, we need to support of good writers and good sources of information. Contact John Milton for further info.